


When?

by thosepoorsouls



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, if you want it to be, post-canon compliant, sort of a tag to 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepoorsouls/pseuds/thosepoorsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Peggy talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When?

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries are the worst.

”When did you decide I was worth fighting for?”

”What do you mean?” He was so tired today that thoughts and him didn’t really get along very well.

”When did you stop running and decided to fight again? I mean, somewhere between Violet and arguing with me in your office you must’ve decided that you had nothing to lose? Or have I read the situation wrong?”

”Well… it wasn’t so much that I had nothing left to lose, as much as I realized that I had a lot to win.”

He paused for a moment.

“I really thought I had gotten over you when I proposed to Violet. As if anyone ever could be so stupid to think that they can get over you”

He smiled softly at her. Peggy rolled her eyes but the warmth in them and the smile on her lips could probably have melted Antartica.

”Then you fell and had yourself impaled and I realized that nothing would really have been worth it if you died and Violet broke up with me and I have never had a night quite as bad as that night since the most gruesome parts of the war, and maybe not even then; and then the morning came and there you are up on your feet and still fighting and I knew I had to deal with my feelings later so I…”

The room went quiet except for a clock slowly ticking away a lifetime of unsaid things. Daniels voice was quieter when he continued.

“And in the van, and I sort of panicked, but now I’m taking this too quickly. You were so gloriously stubborn with wanting to do the mission yourself and once again it felt like I had something to give you, not just the other way around, which is something I actually used to think back in New York. You started saying something about going back to Violets place and I couldn’t force helping you down her throat again, and then you refused to take my damn hints…”

“It’s not like I can read minds you know!”

“I know, I know, but bear in mind that I hadn’t slept at all and just broken off my engagement and only stopped running away from you because I hit a brick wall and it was not easy figuring out what to tell you except the truth. At least you shut up about how you were gonna get Violet to see what she was missing when she was the only one actually seeing clearly at all.”

“Massive blunder.”

“What?”

She smiled faintly. “I recall using the words ‘massive blunder’. But do go on.”

“I dropped the bomb and you went quiet and I thought I had lost everything, again. I couldn’t even look at you properly. What kind of fool were I to think that you would ever think that way about me? You took my hand, and I honestly thought you did it out of pity.”

“That really wasn’t…”

“I know Peg, but let me finish. Please?”

She nodded once.

“I dared to look at you just for a second and you weren’t pitiful. Well, in a way you were, but there were so much more. You looked at me like you _might actually love me back_ and that was when my heart skipped like five beats and you slammed opened all those doors I so desperately had tried to lock when I left New York.”

His eyes didn’t look away. Her eyes did, because _damn_ his lips. Her eyes flickered back and forth, settled for his eyes again and she was not really sure she’s still breathing. Then he said with some resolve:

 “I think I always knew you were worth fighting for, I just didn’t know you would think me worth fighting for too.”

For a minute or so, not even the clock really kept the time at this point, they didn’t speak. The distance between them on the couch grew smaller and smaller until it didn’t exist anymore. Their eyes closed and with oh so many feelings, their lips met; his right hand on her cheek and his left hand unconsciously in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit ooc but not too ooc I hope? Anyway it feels good to have this out in the world and I have feelings about many things but especially these two.


End file.
